Enchanted 2
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: Starts just after the ball.
1. Staying in New York

It was an hour after the incident at the King and Queen's Ball that Giselle and Robert were brought safely down from the roof of the tower. Giselle was wet and freezing and Robert was signing their release papers. Once that was done, he walked over to his new girlfriend. "You ok, Giselle? You look shaken up."

"I'm wet and freezing. I just want to get out of here and go home." She replied in one shaky breath.

Robert wrapped her in his arms and picked her up bridal style. "Just my thoughts." He said and hailed a taxi.

They went home and up to the apartment. The babysitter was paid and she left. Giselle went to sit down, but Robert grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"We need to get dried off and changed. Then we need to tell Morgan that you're staying and we go to bed. Besides, once we're dried off, you'll warm up. If not, you can take a shower to warm up first."

"Ok." She agreed.

He kissed her and went to his room to change. She went to the bathroom and dried off. She was instantly warmer than before and quickly put on a silk nightgown and robe. She walked out to the living room and sat on the couch to wait for Robert. He walked out in night pants and no shirt. Giselle stared in aw. "What?" He chuckled when he saw her staring.

Giselle looked at his face and blushed. "You're not wearing a shirt."

Robert laughed then pulled her up and against him. She blushed some more at the contact. "It's ok. You're allowed to look. You're allowed to touch. It is for you to do so." He said softly. She gave him a quizzical look. "You and I are together now as a couple. It's allowed. But only you are allowed to touch. You will be sharing my bed now and you will have places in drawrs and the closet for your clothes. I love you, Giselle. And after tonight, you made me realize that I was with Nancy for all the wrong reasons. You make me feel differently and in a way I never felt before. Not even with Morgan's mother. I love you for that and many other things. Now we are on the path of marriage and I promise it will be soon. You are mine alone now and forever."

Giselle was crying silently at his words. "You really mean that?"

"I do. I love you. And I'm never letting you go."

Giselle hugged him tight and cried more silent happy tears. "I love you too, Robert. I love you and Morgan so much. I love you and I can't wait to be your wife. Morgan I'd like to adopt as my own when that happens. She is like a daughter to me." She said then pulled away enough to look at him.

"I know. And that's one of the things I love about you." He replied then kissed her softly. "Come on. Lets go tell her the news." She nodded and followed him to Morgan's room. Robert shook her slightly. "Morgan Sweetheart. It's time to get up."

"Mmmm. What time is it?" The six year old grumbled.

"Time to get up." Giselle said.

The sound of Giselle's voice had the girl up in a heartbeat. "Giselle!" She said excitedly. "What are you still doing here?" She asked hugging the redhead.

"I'm staying."

"You are?!"

"Yes." Robert took over and Morgan looked at her father. "Something happened at the ball and I broke up with Nancy. I'm in love with Giselle." He continued.

"Really?!"

"Yes. It'll probably be on the news all day tomorrow, so you can see what happened then."

"And I love your father VERY much. He's my one true love." Giselle added.

Morgan hugged her again. "I'm so glad. I love you, Giselle."

Giselle and Robert smiled. "I love you too, Morgan." The woman replied and kissed the top of her head. "Get some more sleep. We'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. Will you tuck me in?"

"Sure." She replied as Morgan layed down.

Robert got up and pecked Giselle on the lips. "I'll see you in a minute in our room. I'm gonna leave you two to bond."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too." He said and left the room.

Morgan smiled at the exchange. "This is so exciting. You're gonna be my mom."

Giselle kissed her forehead. "In a little while. Your dad has to propose first."

"Does this mean I can call you Mom now?"

"If you wish. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. Nite, Mommy."

"Good nite, Morgan." She replied and left to meet Robert in their now shared room.

Robert smiled. "How'd it go?"

Giselle took off her robe and got in bed beside him. "She asked if she could call me Mom now."

"What'd you say?"

"I told her she could if that's what she wishes to call me. But I'm not gonna make her call me that if she's not comfortable."

He smiled again and pulled her to him kissing her temple. "You are so wonderful. I love you."

"I love you too, Robert." She replied and kissed him softly wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Get some sleep, My Love. It's been a long day."

She nodded and layed her head on his chest.


	2. Twins

The next morning, Robert had awaken and went to take a shower. Giselle was still asleep and seemed fine. But the poor woman started getting restless and woke up with a gasp. "Robert!" Was what came out. She looked beside her and thought the dream was real, so she started crying.

Robert hadn't heard anything until he walked out of the bathroom in his robe and heard sobbing coming from his and Giselle's shared room. He walked in and there he saw Giselle curled into a ball and sobbing uncontrollably. "Giselle?"

She heard her name and looked up to find Robert in his bath robe looking at her in concern. "Robert." She sobbed and he sat down pulling her into his lap.

"What is it, Sweetheart? Why are you crying?"

Giselle hugged him tight still crying her eyes out. "I...I dreampt about last night and in the end, you died. I woke up so upset. When I saw you weren't beside me, I thought it was real and I just couldn't handle that."

"It's ok, Hunny. It was just a nightmare. I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere. Not for a very long time. I just went to take a shower. I woke up thirty minutes ago and you were still asleep. You seemed pretty exhausted last night, so I didn't want to wake you. You seemed fine when I left the room. Then I came out and suddenly heard you crying. I got worried that something might have happened."

"I just can't lose you."

"You won't. I promise. I love you."

She pulled away enough to look at him and he wiped her tears. She smiled and sniffed. "I love you too."

Robert kisses her softly, but passionately. "Now. Why don't you go get Morgan up then change and I'll change and start breakfast."

"K."

He kisses her forehead and smiles. "That's my Giselle. I'll see you for breakfast in a few minutes."

She smiles and stands leaving the room to get Morgan up. She walks into the girl's room and slightly shakes her shoulder. "Morgan. Sweety, time to get up."

Morgan groans then opens her eyes. "Is it morning?"

Giselle smiles. "Yeah, Baby. It's morning. Your father's in the kitchen making breakfast. Come on. I'll help you pick out an outfit, go change, and do your hair quick."

"Ok." She said sitting up. She then notices Giselle's eyes are a bit red. "Mommy, your eyes are red. Were you crying?"

Giselle half smiles. *Can't pull one over on this one. Can I?* "Yes, Sweetheart. I was. But it's ok now. I'm ok. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Really."

"K." She agreed and got up. "I want a dress today."

"Alright." Giselle said looking in her closet. "Oh! How about this one?" She asks pulling it out.

"Where'd you get that?!"

"I made it for you the other night. I'm guessing by the look on your face you haven't seen it yet."

Morgan shakes her head. "No. But I love it. Yes. That one."

It was a matching blue and white dress like the one she wore on her first day there. Giselle takes it off the hanger and helps her into it. "Beautiful! I'll wear mine too so we can match."

"AWESOME!" Morgan replied excited.

Giselle left to quickly put hers on and do her hair as she did the first day. When she walks back into Morgan's room, the girl is waiting patiently. "So, how do you want your hair?"

Morgan smiles. "Like yours, so we match from head to toe."

Giselle laughs. "Alright." She said then fixes her hair like so. "What do you think?"

"I LOVE it! Lets go show Daddy."

"Ok." She agreed and the two get up and walk out to the kitchen where Robert is finishing up the last of breakfast. "Morning."

Robert stops and looks at his two girls. "Whoa! What's this?"

The two girls laugh. "My idea, Dad. Giselle made me a matching dress and I told her to fix my hair like hers so we could be matching from head to toe."

Robert laughs. "Well, you certainly look like twins today. So how about some breakfast?"


	3. Central Park

After breakfast, the trio got up and Robert put the dishes in the sink. Giselle picked up Morgan who squealed in laughter then giggled kissing her forehead. Robert put the leftovers away quickly and walked over wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist from behind. Giselle smiled and leaned into his embrace. Morgan smiled. "I love this family."

Robert rubbed her head affectionately like a father would and smiled at her. "Me too, Morgan. Me too." He replied and kissed Giselle's cheek.

"Can we go to the park?!"

The couple laughed. "Sure thing, Princess." Robert said and Giselle let her down.

"YAY! Lets go, lets go, lets go!" She said excitedly and grabbed their hands.

"Wait, Morgan." Giselle said. The girl stopped and looked at her. "We need to brush our teeth first. And go to the bathroom before we leave."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Mommy. I'm just really excited."

"I know, Baby. Come on."

Morgan followed her to the bathroom and they finished getting ready. Robert went after and came out after five minutes. "Ok. Lets go."

Morgan screeched excitedly and grabbed her coat running out the door. Giselle giggled and put her arm through Robert's. Robert smiled and kissed her softly. She smiled back and they followed Morgan.

* * *

At the park, Giselle and Robert sat on a bench while Morgan ran to play. "She's such a wonderful girl." Giselle said watching her play with the other kids.

"Yeah. She's great. It's even better now that she has you. You're the first real mother figure she's had. Nancy was ok, but she wasn't much of a mother figure."

"I know what you mean. She didn't seem much like one. Children need that motherly bond and Nancy didn't seem to really give her that."

"No. But you did right away and so now that we're a couple, she'll always have that. You really did change my life for the better. Both of ours."

Giselle smiled at him and cuddled into his side laying her head on his shoulder. "A few days ago, I would never be able to imagine falling in love with a man that already had a child. But now, I wouldn't wish for it any other way."

Robert pulled her into his lap and she looked at him. "And I would have never imagined falling for a real Princess like in the fairy tales. But now I'm glad it happened that way. And I wouldn't want to change that. Even if I could."

She smiled. "I love you, Robert."

"I love you too, Giselle." He replied and kissed her softly.

Giselle deepened it and allowed for the passion to grow. She loved the feeling of being in his arms and kissing him. He was so sweet and caring. And very gentle. At the moment, the kids were playing with a ball and it went into the street. Morgan went after it, but looked to make sure there was no cars. She went to fetch it and it was in the middle of the street. Then a car came flying towards her out of nowhere and hit her. All the kids she was playing with gasps which caused for Robert and Giselle to break their make-out session. The two looked in the direction of the street and saw a little girl laying still and bloodied. They didn't recognize who it was and went to check. The car that hit her had kept going and was out of sight. Giselle got there first and flipped her over carefully. She gasped. "ROBERT! It's MORGAN! We need to go to the hospital!"

Robert called 911 and the ambulance arrived five minutes later. The EMTs got out with a garni and set Morgan up. One of the police officers that accompanied them looked at the couple. "Is she yours?"

"Yes. This is my wife. She was fine. What happened?"

"Your names, Sir?"

"Robert Philip and my wife Giselle. Daughter is Morgan Phillip."

"Did anybody see what happened?"

One of the children she was playing with walked up. "I did, Officer Sir." The girl said.

"And what is your name?"

"Jade Lane. I was one of the kids playing with Morgan. We were playing with a ball and it went into the street. She went after it and looked both ways to make sure there were no cars coming. There wasn't so she went to fetch it for us. But as she stood up, a car came flying out of nowhere and ran her over. It just kept going and nobody saw the license plate number or the person driving."

"Thank you, Miss Lane. That will be all."

The girl Jade nodded and left. Giselle was bawling at this point and Robert brought her into a comforting embrace trying to soothe her. "It'll be alright, Mrs. Philip. We'll find who did this to your daughter. I promise." The officer said.

She couldn't stop her tears and held onto Robert for dear life. Robert looked at the head EMT. "Could we ride with her?"

"Yeah. Hop in." The man said and Robert got in carrying Giselle who just held him tighter and cried harder.


	4. Coma

They got to the hospital in ten minutes and they rushed Morgan into the emergency room. Giselle went to follow. "Giselle!" Robert called after her.

She didn't listen and followed the EMTs still crying as she was devastated of what might happen to her soon to be adopted daughter. "Morgan!" Giselle yelled through her tears.

"Mam, you can't be in here." One of the doctors said trying to get her out of the room.

"She's my daughter! I'm not leaving!" She cried hysterically.

"I understand, Mam. But you cannot be in here right now. We'll do everything we can to save her." The same doctor said. "It's really important that you just sit back and wait for a while. One of us will come get you and your husband when we get her stable enough. I promise. But for now we need you to wait outside." He said guiding her back out to the waiting room.

"Giselle!"

The doctor walked her over to him. "Are you her husband?"

"Yes. Thank you." Robert said taking Giselle back with him to sit down. "It's ok, Hunny. I know you're upset. I am too, but we have to wait."

She nodded and tried to wipe her remaining tears.

* * *

An hour later, a doctor came out. "Mister and Misses Philip."

"That's us." Robert said standing up with Giselle.

"How is she?! Is she ok?! Is she permanently damaged?!" Giselle asked a bit hysterical.

"Calm down, Mrs. Philip. She's fine, but I'm afraid she's in a coma."

"What's that?"

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll explain to my wife." The doctor nodded and left. "A coma is like a deep sleep. If we talk to her, she can still hear us. But it's a sleep that she may or may not wake up from. It depends on how she responds to the doctor's antibiotics. The medicine they give her to help her wake up."

"Oh no! I hope she wakes up soon."

"There's no telling how long it'll be, Babe. Lets ask the doctor and we'll see if we can see her."

Giselle nodded and they went to get the doctor. "Doctor." Giselle said tapping his shoulder.

He turned around. "Yes, Mrs. Philip?"

"How long do you think she will be in this coma?"

"I'd say by the way she's responding so far to the antibiotics, at least a month. Two years at most."

"Two years!?"

"I'm sorry, Mam. Would you like to see her? She can hear you, but she won't be able to make conversation with you."

"Yes please." Robert said.

"Come with me." The doctor said and led them to the room where Morgan was hooked up to all sorts of machines. "Visiting hours are over in four hours."

"Thank you, Doctor." Robert replied and the man left the couple alone.

"Morgan!" Giselle said running to sit beside her bed on the chair on the right side. "Oh, Morgan. Please wake up soon. I'm so sorry, Baby. This is all my fault." The woman said starting to cry again. "I love you so much. PLEASE wake up soon. I don't know how long I can keep sane with you like this."

Robert sat on the other chair on the other side of Morgan's hospital bed. "Please wake up soon, Morgan. For both our sakes. I'm sorry too. It was both our fault. We should have been watching you and we got distracted. I'm so sorry, Hunny. We love you so much."

Giselle cried harder as there was no movement to indicate she heard them and Robert got up to comfort her. "I should have been watching. I should have..." She trailed off crying into Robert's chest.

"Shhh. Come on, Hunny. We should go home."

"I don't want to leave her." She said through her tears.

"I know, but we need to. The doctor will call us if there's any changes."

She nodded and followed him out. Robert hailed a taxi and they went home.

* * *

At home, the couple sat on the couch with the fireplace going. Giselle was blowing her nose after all her crying and Robert held her comfortingly. "It's going to be ok, Giselle. I promise."

"But what if it's not? What if she dies instead?"

"She won't. She's a strong girl. She'll make it through. I know she will."

"I hope you're right, Robert. I don't know what I'll do if we lose her."

"Me neither, Hunny. Me neither."


End file.
